Material
English Pronunciation * Etymology From material from , from "wood, material, substance" from mater "mother". Displaced native andweorc, andwork "material, matter" (from andweorc "matter, substance, material"). Adjective # Having to do with matter. #: This compound has a number of interesting '''material' properties.'' # Worldly, as opposed to spiritual. #: Don't let '''material' concerns get in the way of living a good life.'' # Significant. #: You've made several '''material' contributions to this project.'' #: This is the most '''material' fact in this lawsuit.'' Antonyms * spiritual * immaterial Translations * Danish: * Dutch: materieel, materiële * Finnish: * Galician: , * German: * Greek: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Russian: материальный (matériál’nyj) * Spanish: material , * Swedish: material- * Danish: * Dutch: materieel, materiële, wereldlijk, wereldlijke * Finnish: * French: * Galician: , * German: * Greek: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Russian: материальный (matériál’nyj) * Spanish: material * Swedish: * Galician: , * Greek: , * Spanish: , Noun # Matter which may be shaped or manipulated, particularly in making something. #: Asphalt, composed of oil and sand, is a widely used '''material' for roads.'' # A sample or specimens for study. #* #*: With fresh material, taxonomic conclusions are leavened by recognition that the material examined reflects the site it occupied; a herbarium packet gives one only a small fraction of the data desirable for sound conclusions. Herbarium material does not, indeed, allow one to extrapolate safely: what you see is what you get # Cloth to be made into a garment. #: You'll need about a yard of '''material' to make this.'' # Things written to be performed. #: We were a warm-up act at the time; we didn't have enough original '''material' to headline.'' # A person who is qualified for a certain position or activity. #: Joe Manchin is a great governor, and I also believe he is presidential '''material'.'' Synonyms * See also Wikisaurus:material Translations * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: materiaal , grondstof * Finnish: , * French: , * Galician: * German: , * Hebrew: * Italian: * Japanese: 物質 (busshitsu) * Korean: * Norwegian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Danish: * Dutch: materiaal , naaigoed * Esperanto: * German: * Italian: * Japanese: 素材 (sozai), 生地 (kiji) * Norwegian: stoff , tøy * Scottish Gaelic: * Danish: , * Dutch: * French: * German: * Hebrew: * Japanese: 資料 (shiryō), 題材 (daizai) * Norwegian: * Swedish: * Japanese: * Esperanto: materialo Related terms * matter * material breach * material girl * material science * materials science * material world See also * materiel Anagrams * * Armalite Category:1000 English basic words Category:Materials ---- Crimean Tatar Etymology materialis - material, substantial. Noun material # material. Declension References * Category:Crimean Tatar nouns ---- Galician Noun # material ---- Spanish Adjective # material Noun # material Related terms * materialismo * materialista * materia ar:material ca:material de:material et:material el:material es:material fa:material fr:material gl:material ko:material hy:material io:material it:material he:material kn:material ku:material lt:material hu:material ml:material nl:material ja:material pl:material pt:material ru:material simple:material sl:material fi:material sv:material ta:material te:material tr:material uk:material vi:material zh:material